Shots First
by Born-Backwards95
Summary: It started at a party in the sand, and she hoped that's where it would end. But when Naomi starts college and a familiar face is in her class, she is unsure if she can resist the wanting stares and allure of a persistent redhead. Try it out? My first story. T now maybe M later AU
1. Chapter 1

**Shots First**

**Summary: It started at a party in the sand, and she hoped that's where it would end. But when Naomi starts college and a familiar face is in her class, she is unsure of her sexuality and whether or not she is brave enough to let Emily love her. A little angst, a lot of romance, an attempt at a plot, and my first story. Reading it would be appreciated, and reviews would be awesome, if you're willing. Thanks again for giving it a chance!**

The music blared, the bass cranked high and making Naomi's head bob with it. Felt like her whole chest was vibrating and her heart was clanking around in it. She sat in the sand of the beach watching a hundred people she didn't know dance and mingle and make right fools of themselves after having one to many.

She didn't mind that she was here alone, not really. Naomi Campbell had never been the type to go out of her way to make new friends, she much preferred the life of music. When her earphones were in, the world was out. She could get lost for hours in the simple yet complex rhythms and the way it all seemed to fit together in harmony. Yes. That was much better than putting an effort and risking getting hurt just for a couple companions who she'd never speak to again after college.

Expelling the thoughts from her mind, she lit up a fag, inhaling deeply and holding it in her lungs till they screamed at her to release. She exhaled and closed her eyes, savoring the nicotine. After another puff she opened her eyes and felt in a little of a better mood. She flicked the fag, flying it across the sand onto a girls foot.

She turned away just as the girl turned to her with bored eyes and a smirk that made Naomi feel uncomfortable. She glanced back up and watched the girl nonchalantly pick up the fag, which hadn't quite left a mark on her combat boot, and take a long drag from it before flicking it back towards Naomi. A couple inches from her exposed feet, she looked at it. Finding it weird that the girl hadn't been angry with her, like most would. She looked back up but the girl was not looking at her anymore. Instead, she focused her attention back to the crowd of guys around her, all begging for her attention. But there was a smirk still placed firmly on her lips and Naomi had a feeling it was for her.

She scoffed, not quite understanding what the girl was playing at, and not sure why she should give a single fuck. She chose not to give her the benefit, instead making her way through the crowd to the bar that would be her savior for the night.

Ordering a single shot of Jack, she tipped it back easily, only wincing when it burnt the bottom of her throat. Her courage climbing a bit, she took to the makeshift sand dance floor, letting the crowd sweep her up. She bounced to the music, finally giving in to the upbeat techno shit that was playing. Not really her taste, but easy to dance to. Her body took over, moving her in a way that even she couldn't quite understand.

She jumped and put her arms above her head as she felt somebody approaching behind her. She hadn't planned on going on the pull tonight but she wanted to be distracted and taken away from the dark abyss that was her mind. Two hands planted firmly on her hips brought her back, she closed her eyes and let whoever had her in his grasp dance along her. He wasn't quite touching but Naomi could feel his heat, and his breath along her neck. He moved a little closer and pressed against her.

She jumped away when she realized his body was too small, too soft, and lacked a hardness down below to be a guy. She turned around to see Miss-Full-Of-Her-Fucking-Self dancing still in the same place they had been a moment ago. The smirk was still on her face and she crooked her finger to Naomi, daring her to come closer. But she didn't want to fucking come closer to that girl, she didn't want that girl grinding on her. She seemed to be a gay-magnet, which wasn't her ideal.

Those dark blue eyes, pupils huge which indicated she was on some kind of drug, were staring at her. They held a dare, something Naomi Campbell never fucking passed up. Naomi Campbell was no pussy. Smoky eyes moved closer to her and Naomi let her, she started dancing to the beat again, keeping eye contact.

The girl turned around a floated closer to her, their bodies once again coming in contact as they danced. Her arm rose and went around Naomi's neck, she tilted her head back to stare into the blondes eyes.

"Effy."

"Naomi."

"Cool," and with that she moved away, glancing back with a devilish glint in her eyes before getting lost in the crowd.

The blue eyed girl huffed, confused as ever but relieved that their little showdown was over. She made her way back to the bar, this time actually taking a seat. The bartender was busy with somebody else, but she didn't mind the wait, really. Someone slipped into the seat next to her but she refused to look, fearing it was the brunette with the eyes again. She needn't have worried about that because a moment later a completely different voice spoke to her.

"Buy you a drink?"

Naomi looked over and stared at a very small redheaded girl, with brown eyes, and a smile. It took her a moment to put the voice and the face together. It didn't quite match up, a very husky voice for a very small, innocent looking girl.

"I'm not gay," she said automatically. "But I won't refuse a free drink."

The redheads smile didn't waver and she called the bartender over, obviously having no problem interrupting his conversation. "What'll you have?" he grumbled.

The girl raised her eyebrow expectantly at Naomi. "Oh! I'll have a Jack."

"Intend on getting fucked?" the girl smirked.

"Not by you," she replied wittily.

Unfazed again, the girl turned to the bartender. "6 Jacks." The redhead didn't look at her, didn't acknowledge her.

"Name, or what?" Naomi asked, slightly put off by the sudden uninterest from the girl.

6 shot glasses were put in front of them before she could answer, she seemed to change her mind last minute. "Shots first."

She finally made eye contact with the blonde before pushing 2 her way, keeping the other 4 in front of herself. Naomi's eyes narrowed and she pulled a 3rd one towards her, making it even. The redhead seemed pleased by her actions, taking a shot and downing it in one go. Not to be beaten, Naomi mimicked her. A second one and third one for both girls, trying to outdo each other, neither giving up any leverage.

"I'm Emily Fitch," the girl finally spoke. "And you're Naomi."

Naomi was taken aback, the fuck with this girl? She hadn't told her her name. "How?" she asked simply.

Emily's eyes darted to her left for over a moment, spurring the blonde to look as well. Smoky eyes from earlier were smirking and watching from a distance. "Effy is my wingwoman. Tells me what I need to know before I go in for the kill."

Naomi's eyes narrowed into slits. "Then keep hunting, cheeky bitch."

She turned around and disappeared into the crowd, she was very much done with attention from the fucking lezzer clan. That girl had infuriated her, she had made the assumption that Naomi was gay and interested. Neither of which she was. Fuck them. She danced alone for a minute before a guy came up and danced along her. Much fucking better.

**Thanks so much for reading! Review if you want, if not, it's all good! You all are awesome and I hope I get enough interest to continue, I already have so many ideas! xox, Tayler**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shots First**

**Wasn't too happy with this chapter but I felt the need to give Naomi the same attitude as the beginning of the season. She had a loner, attitude, no nonsense kind of style going on for a few episodes. I probably have a lot of errors but I don't have anybody editing so it is completely my lack of skill. If you like, why not send a review? Thanks for reading, let me know if you have idea, or anything that should be changed. And now I give you..Chapter 2!**

Naomi didn't mind school really, the only thing that really bothered her was how fucking early she had to wake up. 7:30 in the morning was just too much, too early to function actually. It was with heavy eye lids and dragging feet that took Naomi through her usual routine. She put her ipod up loud, jumped in the shower, did her hair and make up, and threw on a brightly colored assortment of clothes. It didn't quite match, but fuck it, it worked for her.

"Good morning, love." Gina Campbell greeted cheerily. Her mother was the woman who could wake up at 5:30 am, go cycling for an hour, come home, make breakfast, and carry on with her day with a fucking grin on her face. It would be nice if Naomi had inherited that trait, but since she didn't, she held a nasty grudge.

"Nothing good about it, for fucks sake," she grumbled.

Her mother merely smiled and placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of her. Despite herself, Naomi grinned, basking in the sweet aroma of the freshly brewed brown delight. She drank it slowly, drawing out each gulp.

Her mind wandered, and with it, her anxiety grew. Her first day of college loomed ahead. She knew it was going to be a very long day, trying to focus on her work and ignoring the prats fucking about all around her. Her mind briefly flashed to the beach party 2 days ago, reminding herself that she actually did meet somebody that might be worth putting up an effort for. Cook was his name, horny bastard, but capable of making her forget the chaos surrounding her. They hadn't spoken much, instead throwing themselves about to the music and laughing hysterically after he forced her to take a pretty little pill with a smiley on it. He had thrown her drink after drink, and they hadn't slowed their pace till the night was over.

Naomi glanced at her mother again, taking in that she wasn't trying her normal attempt at making it be known she'd like to see some other people her age around the house. Gina must have known better, maybe she had finally given up. That thought made her feel a little sad, even her own mother has lost faith in her making friends.

She cleared her throat and said, "Alright, well I better get to it then.."

Gina looked up at her at this with a sad smile. "You'll be great, dear. Do try to interact some though."

Naomi sighed, knew it was wishful thinking that her mom would forget about her social awkwardness.

She simply nodded and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and hopping on her bike. Here we go.

Naomi sat alone at the back of her first class, her headphones were in and her ipod turned up. She did her best to drown away her sorrows that she would never be the girl sitting in the front, with 6 people around her, listening as she animately explained a supposedly great story. She sometimes wished she could be that girl, but then reminded herself that she wouldn't want people falling all over her just because she was popular.

She suddenly became aware that somebody was beside her, she hoped it wasn't anybody who had seen her at the beach party. Towards the end of the night, she became one of those people she had made fun of for having one too many at the beginning of the night. Swaying about and tipping beer on the people around her, not caring one bit that her laugh was too loud, nor that she had lost her shoes at some point.

She finally took a glance beside her, noticed it was Smoky Eyes. Naomi had to actually stop herself from rolling her eyes at the ever present smirk on that girls face. She turned back to the front of the room but she felt the girls eyes on her continue to bore through her skull, she briefly wondered if she could get a headache from that shit. Sighing, she pulled out her right earphone, letting the chick know she could speak.

"It's Effy," she said immediately.

Naomi looked at her quizzically. "What?"

"My name. You forgot it. It's Effy."

"Naomi."

"Aware, thanks."

Naomi made a face at the girl, getting annoyed that she couldn't take the hint to fuck off. "Attitude, or what?"

"Start over?" the gi-_Effy_, asked. The way she said it, and the confidence in her eyes told her that she wasn't _actually_ asking, demanding really.

The blonde simply nodded, deciding that perhaps she could use somebody to occasionally speak to. Nothing was said after that, but it wasn't awkward. She had a feeling the brunette didn't waste her words, at least not on Naomi. Not yet, anyway.

**Thanks again for reading! Send a review if you like it, or don't! xox Tayle**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shots First**

**Here's chapter 3. I never intended on getting it out so quickly but I've been motivated. I'm actually about to start chapter 4 but it won't be out tonight. I hope you like it and if you do, why not review? Thanks for reading!**

The bell rang, signaling it was time for the last class of the day, and Naomi couldn't be more relieved. She had been unsure of herself after her exchange with Effy, and decided that she was going to make friends this year. She was so sick of being the loner all the time, being alone all the time.

She got up from her seat and waited patiently for the rest of the class to make their way out of the room. Her next class was one she knew she'd enjoy, Politics. She stopped at her locker and dropped the stuff she no longer needed off, deciding she was going to leave directly after this class.

She turned and saw a girl animately talking to Effy, she had brown hair with a purple streak and a familiar face. Naomi knew that face, remembered it from when she shot it down at the party. She must have changed her hair, Naomi couldn't help thinking it looked better red. The girl gave her a dirty look as they were walking up to her. Well not up to her, up to the door behind her, which was her Politics room. It was then that she noticed there was a a third person behind them, Naomi's eyes widened when she realized that the girl with purple hair wasn't Emily or whatever her name was. Emily was in fact walking behind with her head down and an annoyed expression.

She looked up from feeling Naomi's eyes on her. The girl stopped in her tracks when she saw her, biting her lip and looking very much like a deer caught in headlights. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her mirror image. "Emily! What the fuck, coming or what?"

"Uh yeah, coming, Katie," she said quietly and tore her eyes from Naomi's and shuffled off into the room.

Naomi sighed, realizing that she couldn't bloody well avoid Redhead when they were in the same fucking class. She took a beat to collect her thoughts and walked in after the three girls. The twin, Katie was her name, was flipping her hair and making a right bitch of herself, talking about what she seemed to think was the most important thing in the world while Effy sat beside her and nodded along. She noted that Effy wasn't quite listening to Katie, but rather watching Naomi and quirked her eyebrow up. Next to Katie was Emily, who had her eyes locked on her hands in front of her. Naomi immediately opted for a spot in the back.

As she made a move to make her way to the back, Effy spoke. "Naomi. Why don't you sit with us?"

Her jaw set and her eyes glared daggers at her new acquaintance. "I'm fine, thanks."

She smirked. "I insist."

Naomi knew better than to argue, it was obvious Effy always got her way. She sat beside the girl and kept her eyes focused on the teacher, a scruffy looking man who looked quite bored to be honest.

"And who the fuck are you," a voice asked her.

She looked up, meeting the familiar-but-not-really eyes of Katie. "Naomi Campbell."

She snorted. "Fucking joke, right?"

Naomi didn't answer, instead summing up the differences between the twins in her head. Katie had a slight lisp (while Emily had a husk to her voice), and a very demanding attitude, like she needed the attention on her at all times. She had originally thought that Emily was like that too, but it was clear that she wasn't as confident as her sister. She seemed plenty confident the other night, though. Unlike her sister, Emily _hadn't_ said anything rude, and Naomi found herself once again wondering if she over reacted.

"Alright class, I don't want to fucking be here either, so we'll be miserable together. Let's start with names and something 'interesting' about yourself. Red, you're up." the teacher spoke.

Naomi was surprised by the obvious lack of interest and unrestrained attitude of the man, she immediately decided she liked him.

Emily's voice made her snap her eyes down the table, "I'm Emily and," she lowered her voice as if telling a huge secret, "I wear clothes almost all the time."

There was a few laughs, a smirk from Effy, and even a smile from Naomi at that.

"Fucking great. Next," Scruffy said.

"I'm Katie, I'm a twin, and I have never not had a boyfriend since I was 5."

Naomi was amused that she actually seemed _proud_ of her whore-abilities.

Effy stood up. "I'm Effy and my brother got hit by a bus last summer."

Naomi turned that around in her mind, decided by her tone that she would not ask about that. She was nudged and quickly realized it was her turn.

"Um, hi, I'm Naomi and I hate when people assume things about me." She stared pointedly at Emily, whose cheeks went red and she turned her face downwards. She immediately regretted saying that.

The class continued to voice their names and things about them. The teacher, Kieran, went about the guidelines and rules of the class, which mostly consisted of telling them that if they got too loud while he had a hangover, he'd give them detention. Naomi tuned everybody else out, along with her thoughts, knowing that the guilt would set in her heart until she wiped that sad look off Emily's face.

When the bell rang, Emily walked out of the room as fast as she could, but Naomi went after her anyway. Finally catching up with her, she grabbed her arm. To her surprise, the redhead whipped around and shook her hand off.

"What?" she demanded icily.

Naomi's first instinct was to turn around and fuck off, but she knew she deserved it. "I'm sorry," she mumbled.

She turned around and began walking away, but Emily called out to her. She stopped and looked behind her. "Keith's pub at 8. You can show me you're sorry there."

She walked away, catching up after her twin and Effy. Naomi considered blowing the girl off, but she knew that she wouldn't. She might not particularly care for the girl, but she wouldn't leave her waiting up for her again.

**Hi guys, thanks again for reading! I'm putting a lot of effort into this story and writing it at lightning speed. I've never been so motivated. Next chapter we will get to see a glimmer or Naomily. But they won't be rushed into a relationship if Naomi can help it! There will be a lot of humor next chapter that I, myself, get a kick out of, but then again I laugh at fucking ridiculous things. Maybe we should throw in a little sexual tension as well? And alcohol. And possibly the Cookie Monster. If you like this story, then put up a review. I'm trying so hard and a little feedback would be fucking brill. xox, Tayler.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shots First**

**Hope you all like this one, I know I did. This chapter goes out to my lovely girlfriend, Shannon. You're amazing babe. Thanks all for reading, and a special thanks to my couple reviewers and those who followed/favorited my story. Cheers!**

Naomi stared at herself in the mirror, glaring a bit at her reflection. She didn't really like the tight fitted shirt she was wearing, and her skirt was shorter than the norm. She wasn't really sure why she was getting dressed like this, but if Emily was dressed nice, and she wasn't, she'd feel awkward the whole night. But what if Emily didn't come dressed nice, and she was, that would be awkward too. The past two times she saw her she was dressed nice, so she would probably be dressed nice again, right?

"Oh fucking hell," she grumbled. "This is how I'm going. I'm not changing again."

Naomi tried to be firm with herself, but she wasn't sure if she could fight the temptation. She grabbed her make up bag and straightener, closed her bedroom door, and walked into the bathroom. She applied a little more make up than usual, hoping to make her glacier eyes pop out more. She flattened her hair, getting annoyed with the light waves that were just kind of there. They had no business being there.

When she was finished she collected her things in a small purse and grabbed a jumper, just in case it got cold. It was quite hot out at the moment, but Bristol was known for its weather changes. She grabbed a simple pair of black flats rather than her normal combat boots. She had hoped to disappear from the house unnoticed but it seemed her mum was having none of that.

"Naomi, dear? Where are you going?" Gina asked, coming around the corner and trying to get a rather long, dangly earring on.

"Out."

"Tonight? You know I'm leaving for a rally now, how will I know you got home safe?"

"I guess you won't," she said sarcastically. Her mother looked almost wounded by her words. "I'll be fine mum, I promise."

She even went over to her and helped get the earring in properly.

"Be safe?"

"Always," Naomi shouted over her shoulder, walking out of the house into the incredibly humid air.

It wasn't a very far walk, maybe 15 or so, but it was long enough for her to wonder how the night would go. She hoped she wouldn't make a proper fool out of herself, she seemed to do that a lot around the redhead. She bit her lip gently, gnawing on it like she pictured a mouse would. Mouse. Emily kind of had a mouse-like face. Kind of. It wasn't a bad thing, she was quite beautiful actually.

She lit a fag as the pub came into view, knowing the nicotine would still the butterflies thrashing about in her stomach. She leaned against the wall next to the door, looking at her phone to check the time, 8:10. She hoped Emily hadn't thought she blew her off. But it had only been 10 minutes, so if the redhead really wanted to speak with her, she would still be there right? The thought made her a tad nervous, so she flicked her fag and walked into the 'swanky' little bar.

Her heart skipped a bit when she didn't see the redhead. She suddenly thought that maybe it was just a plot to stand her up the whole time, make her feel like a fool. That thought was immediately expelled from her head when she saw Emily come out of the bathroom.

Emily also opted for a skirt, a little shorter than Naomi's, a little more daring. She also wore a low cut silver flowing shirt, with a bunch of long necklaces. Her fringe wasn't pulled away from her face, instead it stuck to her forehead by a light sheen of sweat. She watched her make her way to the bar, and look around anxiously, smiling the moment her eyes met Naomi's. She gestured for her to come to her, she obliged immediately.

"Hey," Emily said cheerfully.

"Hi."

"Nervous? I got a couple things to take the edge off."

She winked mischievously and Naomi noticed that she had 6 shots in front of her. Copying the night they met, Emily slid 2 her way, taking a moment of consideration, then slid 1 more to her.

"Smart girl," she quipped.

She didn't reply, instead held her tiny glass out to her, they clinked and threw it back. "Glad you came," Emily murmured before tipping the last 2 back, the blonde following suit.

"I'm really sorry."

"What for, exactly?"

The question surprised Naomi, really wasn't expecting to have to explain her answer.

"Being a right twat, I suppose. Blowing you off when you were being friendly, then earlier in class.."

"I'm sorry for making an incorrect assumption. Friends now, or what?"

"If I must," Naomi smirked.

"Cheeky. Let's see if you can keep up. There's a lovely club down the street."

Emily hopped off her bar stool, which was higher than the small girls hips, Naomi noted in amusement.

"You're on."

Two hours (and over 10 drinks each) later, the girls were laughing and dancing about on the streets of Bristol, both blissfully fucked. They held hands, swinging them between their two bodies and laughing at the people who gave them weird looks. Finally, it got the better of Naomi and she shouted to one of the disapproving passerby's, "Oi! The fuck you looking at? We're out here having a right good time, and you're probably on your way home to get butt fucked by your masculine wife!"

The mans eyes widened in horror, a disgusted look on his face. "Indecent young women like you need to be swept off the streets like the trash you are!"

Emily and Naomi looked at each other and busted out laughing, tripping over one another and just finding that fucking hilarious.

"He-bahahaa he's-hahha," Emily gasped out. "He's the head-hhahaha of the-haha college!"

Naomi's eyes widened and she laughed harder, finding her situation amusing, rather than horrifying, like she would if she wasn't completely shit faced.

"Hey, Ems?" she asked, all of a sudden losing the laugh in her voice. "Where the fuck are we?"

Emily looked around, a little bewildered. "Not sure. If we keep walking we'll probably end up at home at some point."

Naomi nodded, it made complete sense to her. She took the bottle of vodka from the redheads hands and took a large gulp, sputtering a bit when it burnt her throat, having not drank for 20 minutes, the numbness had worn off. "Fucks sake. I'm tired."

Emily nodded, realizing she too was tired, and flopped to the ground, deciding it was as good a place as any to rest. Naomi squinted at her for a moment, then shrugged and fell down beside her. They stared at the street as a couple cars went by, probably off to see their families. Family. Who cares about family? Not Naomi. Useless bunch.

"I might fall asleep right here, you think I could do that?" she asked, seriously considering it.

"I guess, if you don't mind waking up next to a homeless man that smells like dog piss and stale Fritos."

Naomi thought that over, deciding that she would not like to experience that, the image making her so uncomfortable that she stood up.

"Well come on, Ems. We'll go back to mine."

"Fine, but you're going to have to support at least half of my weight, I can barely stand."

It only took them half an hour to find Naomi's house, probably would have taken half the time if she hadn't had to support _over_ half of her friends weight. She was suddenly very grateful her mum wasn't home, it would have been very awkward. Not because she was completely obliterated, but because Gina would be very curious about the redhead beside her.

She opened the door and Emily fell through it, giggling and opening up every door on the first floor until she found a bathroom. Naomi chuckled and walked past, laughing harder when she realized she hadn't even bothered closing the door and they made awkward eye contact as her friend pissed.

She walked into the kitchen and decided to make some tea. She absentmindedly put the stuff on the stove, her mind wandering to her new friend. She really liked Emily, she was shy and confident at the same time. Naomi liked that she couldn't read her well, liked that they both seemed interested in getting to know each other better.

Emily came into the kitchen and just stared at her for a minute, then burst out laughing.

"What?" she asked. She put her hand on her face, worrying that perhaps she was having some sort of seizure where half of her face is drooped down.

"You put a fucking banana on a pan on the stove!" Emily panted out between laughs.

Naomi turned around and realized with complete horror that she was right. She quickly turned the stove off and picked up the banana, trying to recover from some of the embarrassment, she began eating it.

"What? I like my bananas warm.." she lied lamely.

Emily just laughed harder and came closer to her, until their bodies were maybe half an inch apart. Naomi's heart began beating like crazy, she flicked her eyes down to the slightly parted lips in front of her. Her friend came closer, anticipation grew in her stomach, actually fucking hoping she got to taste those lips. She waited for the contact but it never came, instead, Emily had taken a bite from her banana.

"This is disgusting. An absolute disgrace." She took Naomi's fruit and threw it in the garbage, not that she was complaining because it did taste rather close to baby food.

Trying to regather herself after such an embarrassing moment, she took the quarter filled vodka bottle from Emily's hands and began walking away with it. "Coming?" she called behind her, as she led the way to her room.

"Hopefully," Emily replied, being the witty little perv she is.

They made it up the steps and into Naomi's room, who kicked the door closed behind her and watched Emily look around in appreciation. She suddenly made a face at a poster of the Arctic Monkeys.

"Don't even tell me you dislike them, or I will kick you out of my house."

"Hey, I won't judge you for liking shit."

Naomi was about to argue, but the second time in the past ten minutes Emily made her way up to her, standing so agonizingly close to her she couldn't breathe. She watched her place something on her tongue, which disappeared a moment later, and was replaced by another something. A pill.

Her eyes held a dare, a dare to come get the pill. She bit her lip, not knowing whether or not to give into her or not.

Closing her eyes, Naomi parted her lips, letting Emily know she could pass the pill to her, but she wasn't brave enough to initiate the process. A moment later she felt a set of lips press against hers softly, kissing her gently. She kissed back, feeling awkward just standing there, she put her hands on the redheads hips pulling her just that fraction closer so more than their lips were touching. That's all Emily needed, she shoved Naomi against the door, kissing her harder. Their tongues slipped together and she felt the pill being pushed into her mouth. She moaned softly, having missed the feel of someones body on hers.

Naomi suddenly pushed Emily away, covering her lips with her fingers and staring into brown eyes. "I'm not gay," she said softly, secretly hoping that if she could barely hear it, her friend wouldn't believe it and kiss her again.

"I'm not gay!" Emily repeated her, suddenly looking nervous.

"You tried to pick me up at the beach, and you just kissed me." Naomi argued. She always argued, could never let somebody else win, especially if she was right.

"I wasn't actually trying to pick you up, Effy wanted to ditch me for some guy but she didn't want to leave me on my own."

"Okay, then why did you just kiss me?"

She opened her mouth, but nothing came out but a couple stuttered letters. "Why did you kiss me back?"

It was Naomi's turn to struggle to get words out. "I'm drunk. And high. Okay?"

"Okay."

It was silent for a moment, the sexual tension so thick, they could feel it, taste it on their tongues.

Emily sat down and gestured for Naomi to do the same, she hesitated for a moment, then joined her on the ground. They both knew that they were avoiding the bed for a reason. They made small talk for 10 minutes, drinking the rest of the vodka, and the pills finally kicking in, they were back to their easy going conversation. The kiss all but forgotten.

They were lying down on the floor, Naomi on her laptop trying to find a good song, that wasn't by the Arctic Monkeys so as not to start a debate. Emily suddenly started giggling.

"Naoms you-you look like a tortoise like that! Like you have no body and your little head is poking out of your jumper!"

She joined in on the laughter and poked her head in the air a couple times for added affect, making the brown eyed girl laugh harder. She smiled at the sound, loving it, and loving that she caused it.

Naomi finally found a song she decided on and laid down next to her friend. "Play a game?"

"Sure."

"Okay ummmm if you could be made of anything other than skin, what would it be?"

"Umm it would have to be jelly. Not like the soft stuff you put on toast, that's jam, I call it jam. I mean like the kind with substance so it doesn't just, you know, go all over."

Naomi laughed, loving the way Emily seemed to use her hands so much when she spoke, she noticed that towards the beginning of the night and decided it was cute. "I think I'd want to be bubble wrap, you know? So if, like, I ever got bored I could just go pop. Pop pop. Pop pop pop pop pop."

The redhead looked to her seriously. "What happens when you pop them all."

"Shit.."

"Yeah.. you'd be monumentally fucked then."

"Yeah, I might go with jelly too."

"Okay my turn then, right?" Emily thought it over for a second. "The last time you cried?"

"Uhhhhhhhhh," Naomi dragged out for 10 seconds.

"You have 5 seconds to answer!"

"Uh er bah NEVER!"

"Oh you're such a liar."

The blonde just grinned and turned on her side, her head resting on her hand, so she could see Emily properly.

"We just became best friends, didn't we?"

"I think so," she grinned.

"So do you have, like, any hobbies or some shit?"

"Hmm..I can do the splits?"

"Oh shut up!"

"Awh, Miss Campbell can't do the splits, huh?"

"I will shove this vodka bottle up your ass."

"Now what kind of foreplay is that?" Emily grimaced, obviously cringing from the mental picture.

"I have better ideas for foreplay," Naomi husked.

She had been thinking about the redheads body for the better part of the night. The way her skirt showed so much of her legs, and her shirt was low enough to leave little to her imagination. They both got quiet, their minds leading somewhere neither of them was ready to go. Not mentally, anyway.

"Um, so bed time, yeah?" Naomi asked. "Hangover tomorrow's going to be a bitch."

"Yeah, um do you have a blanket and a pillow I can use? I'll sleep on the couch."

"You'll sleep in here."

"You honestly think that's the best idea right now?" Emily asked, biting her lip.

"…I'll risk it."

They both got changed into Naomi's tank tops and remained in their underwear. The way they brushed against each other when getting under the cover of the blanket made her shudder hard, thinking thoughts she shouldn't be thinking about another girl.

They faced separate ways, but it was many hours before they both fell asleep.

**This chapter, without my notes, is 2,700 words long. Fuck. Haha anyways, hope it was satisfactory. Please leave a review, it would be so appreciated! Thanks again, all. xox, Tayler**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shots First**

**Not pleased with this chapter at all, it's total shit but I needed to get past this part to develope the story. Dont hate me too much yeah? Review if you like and thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 5**

Emily was punishing herself. She knew it wasn't actually her fault that Naomi hadn't woken up the next morning with open arms, ready to confess her love. She knew that wouldn't happen, but there was always that small glimmer of hope, which had been squashed when she awoke alone.

In her haste to leave the house, Emily left her jacket. Not realizing until she was at home and Katie requested (demanded, really) to borrow it. She was glad in some sort of way for forgetting, knew every time Naomi looked at it she would have to think about the redhead and how she had abandoned her.

Two days later and not a word from her, Emily received no texts, no calls, and had been avoided in class. The blue eyed girl pretended to see right through her, or maybe she wasn't pretending. Perhaps she had been so disgusted with her that she blocked her out completely? Her eyes welled up at the thought, wished she could take it back. The flirting, kisses, and touches were all amazing, but she craved Naomi's presence more than that; well she preferred having her around rather than not. No amount of kisses could compete with the blondes fiery personality. True, they hadn't known each other long, but after getting drunk and spending hours together, they had become close. Had the sexual tension not been there, they probably would be together at the moment.

Emily sat in the park alone, had decided since it was a very rare beautiful day she would take advantage. The book she brought sat unopened, forgotten, and was abandoned the second the redheads eyes spotted a familiar body running down a nearby trail. She didn't know Naomi ran, but it shouldn't be that surprising because they didn't know each other well at all.

It only took her a moment to make the decision. The one where she ran after the blonde haired vixen, and made her acknowledge the younger twin. It only took her maybe a minute and a half to catch up. Not nearly long enough for her to gather her thoughts, but enough that she was able to think of a million heart breaking scenarios of how their friendship could officially end.

As she neared the object of her desires, she took in her appearance. Naomi had her hair up, similar to her own, but she wore a t-shirt with a band on it while Emily wore a tank top. The blonde had on a very short pair of athletic shorts, you know the kind. Where they show off so much that even a pair of short legs look long, and it ended just under her arse. It worked well for her, those legs looked miles long and so incredibly soft. She had earbuds in, listening to music, obviously.

Emily steeled her nerves and brought her strides up to match Naomi's (with some difficulty). They were now both aware of each others presence, Emily could tell when her companions steady footsteps faltered briefly and her jaw tightened.

"Fucks sake," the taller girl muttered.

She took out one earbud, making it apparent that she was allowed to speak. She was always doing that, making gestures in place of words. Emily liked that.

"Listening to shit, I bet," she quipped, hoping to ease the mood.

Despite herself, Naomi cracked a smile, but quickly replaced it with a scowl.

"Stalking, or what?"

"You're very stalkable."

"So it seems."

There was a lapse in conversation, Naomi must have realized that her company was finding it hard to keep up, slowed her pace. Emily took that as a good sign.

"Tea?" she asked, hoping for a proper sit down.

She watched the blonde think for a moment, no doubt contemplating the pros and cons. It took ages, but she eventually nodded her head. They slowed down to a walk, then halted completely, faced each other.

They took in the others appearances, Emily found it difficult to fight the smirk threatening to spread from the way she was being "discreetly" checked out.

Before having a chance to stop herself, a quiet, sad, "Missed you." broke through her lips.

Naomi's eyes softened and she chewed her lip for a moment. "Yeah?" she finally ventured.

"Yeah."

With that, they both began walking to a nearby coffee shop. They were almost there when Emily heard an almost inaudible "Missed you, too, Ems."

She smiled and opened the door for her, it was time to put a label on all the mass confusion swirling like a tornado between them.

**To be fair I did warn you it would be shit. I needed to put this in there for a reason. You won't be disappointed next chapter. We'll get back to some Naomily and sexual tension heh. Just trust me on this one, okay? I have ideas and plans. Thanks again for reading and reviews will make the next chapter come out faster! Xox, Tayler**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shots First**

**So I'm not happy with this chapter either but read the authors note at the bottom when you're finished and I'll give you a bit of a clue for next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 6**

Naomi had never been more terrified. Okay, that might have been a slight exaggeration, but at the moment she was pretty fucking scared. She wasn't used to people wanting her, and it unsettled her more than she'd openly admit that Emily's pinning was making her very nervous. She might have liked it a bit though, the redhead had a way of making her feel so very special.

Emily opened the door to the coffee shop for her, she bit her lip and walked inside. She might have innocently swayed her hips a little, couldn't hurt making them both uncomfortable. They walked to the counter, the place was almost completely empty other than an old bat squinting at a newspaper, no doubt looking for coupons to save 50 p.

"What can I get you?" a boy of perhaps 16 asked.

"Oh, um," Emily gazed at the menu, tilting her head to the side.

Naomi's imagination wandered as she stared at the shorter girls exposed neck.

_"I'm fucked," _she mouthed to herself.

She snapped back to reality when her companion finally decided on a small hot chocolate.

"Small black for me, thanks."

They waited a tad impatiently for their drinks, both shuffling their feet and trying to get away with stolen glances.

When they got their drinks, Emily led them to a small love seat. Naomi stared at it uncomfortably, was the girl _trying_ to make her feel awkward?

"You can sit next to me, Naomi. I'm not going to fucking jump you."

The words sounded harsh, but she heard the pained tone in the small girls voice, guilt struck her heart again.

She sat down quickly, as far away as possibly. Didn't matter though, because Emily turned to her and their knees touched, but neither moved away.

"So, um, what'd you want to talk about?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"It was just a conversation starter, Ems.."

"No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to act innocent, and shy, and so fucking _you_. It's hard enough, I'm out here wearing my heart on my sleeve, and _you_ are just as hard to read as ever. _You_ make me feel so _stupid_ and out of my fucking league. I may not be beautiful, or brilliant, or great at politics, or have any special talents, but how are you not going to even speak to me because I don't have a fucking COCK?"

Naomi was shocked into silence. She didn't know how to respond. Especially when Emily seemed to realize that she just exploded on her and her lips curved down and her eyes followed suit. _Shit._

They both sat quiet until her companion announced she was using the loo.

She took advantage of that time to take out a piece of paper and scribble on it as fast as she could, finishing just as she was rejoined.

"I, um, wrote down a list of pros and cons of, you know, there being a, um, ahem, us, I guess," the blonde said, the words tumbling out unceremoniously.

Wordlessly, Emily took the paper from her hands as she read aloud: "Cons: I'm not gay, I don't know you well, I don't do relationships, would probably fuck up immensely, you would get hurt, people would judge me, Katie would tell the world I gayed you up. Pros: wouldn't be alone, possibly be happier, my mom would get off my back, sex, and possibly understand myself better."

By the time she was done reading it, Naomi was really red, and Emily's lips were curled into the biggest smirk ever.

"I've decided that wasn't a very good idea to write," she sniffed out.

"I rather liked it."

"Oh, hush."

Emily's smile didn't disappear, not even as she took a drink from her hot chocolate and it got all over her lips.

Naomi's eyes were trained solely on the brown and white foamy mixture stuck to the girls lips. It was a split second decision before she figured fuck it and went along with what her heart told her to do. Eyes met and slowly their faces inched closer before the distance was eliminated and their lips met in a quick, tender kiss. They pulled apart an inch and Emily wouldn't let the half-lidded blue eyes leave hers. Naomi leant in once more and placed a single kiss on her lips, then one more.

They pulled apart completely and their eyes avoided each other.

"I think we should just be friends," she finally spoke.

She watched as Emily's eyes closed slowly and she looked away.

"Was it that bad?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"The kiss.."

"Oh. That. No, I just think that we're better off as friends.."

"Is that what you think? Are you sure you're not saying that out of fear, Naoms?"

Emily was pushing her, hoping for a reaction, any reaction.

"Don't ask me that."

"I already did."

"Can't we just be friends?"

"I would say yes if I didn't know that you want this as much as I do. I know you do. You like me, and that's so hard to admit and I don't know why."

"Please.." Naomi asked again.

"I'm not giving up on you, I'll take this list," she held it up for back up. "And I will scratch out every single one of these cons and make you run out of excuses. You want me, Naoms. You're going to admit it."

It was all too much for her, she got up without another word and left, leaving the red haired girl with water in her eyes behind.

"I don't need anyone," she whispered to herself when she was a good mile away. If only her voice didn't crack and she hadn't purposefully left the list behind for Emily to live up to her word.

_Fuck me._

**Alright guys, it was shit but I had to get over this part. Next chapter we're going to see Emily do as she promised, and maybe see a little bedroom action. Does this mean what I think it means or does she have a double meaning going? Haha you will see! Thanks again for reading and review perhaps? I love you guys. But not as much as I love skins. Xoxo, Tayler**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shots First**

**Chapter 7**

"This list is really lame," Effy said, reading over Naomi's pros and cons sheet.

"You're telling me," Emily sighed.

It was one day later that the girls were together, sitting on a bench watching the boats float by. Emily had argued with herself, not sure if she should show her wise friend the paper or not, but decided to in the end.

"Well, at least if you two do get together, sex is involved," Effy smirked.

The redhead turned the same color as her hair and squinted at a far away boat. Her lips _may_ have twitched upwards a little at the thought of the blonde wanting her. Just that thought made her tummy tighten and squirm, if Naomi felt even a fraction of her lust, she'd have no problem winning her over.

"I've never liked a girl before," she admitted. "It's all so strange. I'm unsure if she actually wants me but is hiding it, or if she doesn't and is sparing my feelings. Or worse, maybe she wants to use me to figure out if she's into that.."

"Well she picked the perfect candidate."

Effy skimmed her body teasingly, she had quite the sense of humor when she was stable. They both looked back at the list, their minds on completely different tracks.

"If Katie finds out about this…"

"She won't," Effy said, in a tone that cut off further questioning of that. "You need to worry about yourself and your feelings, not about that. Not yet."

"I suppose. Anyways, I'm going to head back. College tomorrow, got work to do. See you tomorrow."

"Cross the bridge when you come to it, Ems," was all the blue eyed girl offered in good bye.

3 hours later Emily laid in bed, her mind working over time. On one side, she wanted to see Naomi tomorrow, but she didn't want to for fear of rejection. She simply couldn't handle being ignored as though she were nobody, not somebody who shared a few panty-soaking kisses.

"Stop fucking moving, bitch. I'm trying to get my beauty sleep," Katie huffed at her fidgeting twin.

"Not enough time in the world," she mumbled under her breath.

It was several hours later before her mind slowed down and she was able to rest. Not having to worry about her anxieties for what will feel like a few blissful moments.

Final class of the day came both too quickly, and not quick enough for Emily. Politics. Naomi. Fuck. As she sat down with Katie and Effy she briefly wondered if the blonde would even show up. Or if she'd sit at their table again. She didn't have much time to dwell on it, because not 3 seconds later the devil herself walked in.

Naomi's blonde hair was lightly curled, her make up darker and more skillfully done than usual, and she obviously made an effort in her appearance today. She made eye contact with Emily, then suddenly looked to her right where her and Effy had a silent conversation.

"What's the occasion?" Effy asked, ever dauntingly.

Naomi didn't reply, just plunked down next to her and started going through her notes. The redhead found it difficult to keep her eyes away, desperately craving those lovely blues to cast one single glance back. She bit her lip and finally her gaze was returned. There was a fire in Naomi's eyes that she had never seen before. One that made her involuntarily shudder, and look down. She reached down into her pocket and took the fairly worn out list from her pocket.

Emily made sure to make a big show of putting a circle around the con that said: "Katie would tell the world I gayed you up". She made sure only Naomi could see it. They made eye contact again and the brown eyes were the last to look away this time.

She watched curiously as the blondes arm moved ever slowly onto the table, tantalizingly close to her own. _Do you fucking know what you do to me? she thought. _The soft brush of their arms caused her to jump, not realizing that that had been her intent all along. It was just a simple touch, but Emily found herself holding her breath. She knew this was a big leap in what could be their relationship.

_Fuck it, might as well see what happens. _She slowly turned her wrist so two of her fingers were at rest on Naomi's knuckles, it was such an innocent touch, but it was like lighting a match on gasoline. She saw her friend tense up slightly, but then relax. Never flinching or moving away from the contact. _And the games have begun_.

Class went quick, as Emily savored the final half hour of their not-quite embrace. She went purposefully slow, waving Effy and Katie to go on ahead of her. She knew she didn't have to tell Naomi to stay, her curiosity would make sure she didn't leave the room. And just as she had predicted...

"Hey, Ems," Naomi said quietly.

She was pretending to struggle with getting her book into her oversized shoulder bag, the twin grabbed the book from her hand and put it in easily for her.

"Good to see you. You look great today, Naoms."

"Don't know why I even bothered, just a bunch of wankers in this school."

Emily grinned, and watched as Kieran left the room. They were alone. She took out the clearly worn out paper that she had memorized, which had been on her mind since she held it the first time.

"So, I was thinking we'd cross this one off right now," she said pointing to the same one as earlier. "Katie's got herself a new boyfriend, so she's going to be distracted for at least 2 weeks. So this right here. Is invalid." She took her pencil from out of her hair, letting the red locks fly free, she neatly crossed off that con. "Which one you want to scratch out now?"

The blonde merely looked up at the ceiling, biting her lip in that way that lit a fire in her stomach. She found herself staring in envy at that lip, wishing she could get just one more fucking taste. One more and she'd quit, because she certainly was addicted. Her own personal blue eyed drug.

Emily caught her mind wandering and met Naomi's eyes, which were now staring attentively at her.

"Do you want to come over?"

She was surprised at that, very surprised.

"Um-yeah. Let me just text Katie," she stammered.

Naomi's eyes racked her body, taking their time over every bit.

"Tell her you might be awhile."

**So its been a minute, which I'm really sorry about. My birthday is tomorrow, which is kind of exciting. Anyways, I hope this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment, but if it was, next chapter will make up for it. Hope you all continue reading, and reviews make me happy so leave one on your way out! xoxo, Tayler**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shots First**

**Chapter 8**

"What Ems, this wasn't what you had in mind when I invited you over?" Naomi asked teasingly.

The redheads cheeks turned nearly the exact same shade as her hair, which was quite adorable in the blondes eyes.

The two girls stood in Naomi's bedroom, where Emily had thought they'd be, but she didn't exactly have painting pegged as their activity of the night. The blue eyed girl couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she painted her room a light shade of yellow. Her companion still stood, not picking up a brush, as she had for the past 10 minutes.

"Guna make yourself useful any time soon?" she threw over her shoulder.

"You totally conned me into this!"

Despite the indignant tone, she dropped her bag, and finally picked up a brush. They both painted the room in silence, which always got the better of Naomi.

"Care if I put on music?"

"Your house," Emily replied.

The blonde threw her a scowl, and turned on her laptop, clicking automatically on her favorite band.

_Fake tales of San Francisco Echo through the room More point to a wedding disco Without a bride or groom_

"Noooooo," came a groan from behind her.

She turned around to find Emily's hands on her hips and her scowl turned to a smile that could light up all of London. She took a step towards Naomi, who caught her breath from the way those brown eyes were looking up at her. She bit her lip carefully when her companion took yet another step closer.

Her head screamed at her, telling her to take a step back. She didn't, of course she didn't, how could she?

_Fake tales of San Francisco Echo through the air And there's a few bored faces in the back All wishing they weren't there._

Emily made it to her, standing less than a breath away. She leaned in close to her ear.

"What have I told you about the Arctic Monkeys?" she demanded, her voice husking in that unique way.

"Perhaps you should remind me."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Assumptions, assumptions, Ems. How would we ever know if you never follow through with your implied promises?"

_Yeah but his bird thinks it's amazing, though So all that's left Is the proof that love's not only blind but deaf_

The redhead cracked a grin, her lips curled up slightly on one side. And fuck did she look beautiful. She leaned towards her, and then something wet touched the taller girls cheek. Not lips, but paint. Yellow paint.

"The fuck?" she demanded, wiping furiously at her cheek as her friend fell over giggling.

"What Naoms, that wasn't what you expected when I came up to you?"

The blondes cheeks tinged pink, her words came back to bite her in the ass.

She grabbed her roller and came after her still-giggling friend, and rolled it up her arm. The second the paint touched her skin, her eyes sprang open into saucers and she squeaked. Her retaliation was fast though, as Naomi was laughing, she grabbed that same roller and ran it across her shirt-clad tummy.

"On my _clothes,_ bitch?"

They fell to the ground in a heap of giggles and yellow paint.

**Alright, so it was time for an act of friendship, rather than lust for once. We won't make it a habit to not include lust though, that's a promise. Hope you all liked it, and I know it was short but I wanted to have it finished tonight. Amazingly enough, this took me an hour to write. I had so many revisions oh my goodness. Okay, so leave a review on the way out if you want more! Thanks so much for reading! xoxo, Tayler**


End file.
